


Different Ending

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin做了一個夢，夢裡的他殺了Harry。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> 看了兩次Kingsman後覺得Harry跟Merlin兩個莫名很萌......才發現原來是當年悲情的CP（Bill/Jim） QwQ  
> 文章梗用的是挺老的梗，希望大家不要介意orz 隻是希望當年的CP可以幸福一點  
> SY上也有貼 本文可能有OOC注意

他在那，他在這。  
其中一方因為一聲槍響被帶離英國，帶離朋友；另一方因為圓場的「忠狗」終究離開英國權力中心，然後再次見到自己的友人。  
就算現在，他們脫去了西裝、遠離他們熟悉的環境，他們站的距離不比過去遙遠或接近，但是他們都會回想起來那一年的派對，其中一人拿著酒接近另一方，當時一切都已經開始出現問題，隻是他們都去忽略蠢蠢欲動的東西，想繼續維持表面上的友情。  
癡心妄想的。  
——Bill跟Jim從以前就是最好的朋友。  
——Jim被槍擊的當晚Bill來到圓場，Bill Haydon的樣子從未如此的……憤怒。  
——Jim早就察覺到你的叛變，所以在他前往布達佩斯前阻止你。  
最後一聲槍響結束這段複雜又令人眷戀的情懷。  
  
-  
  
一雙手臂在夜裡環過Harry的脖子，他懶懶洋的呻吟幾聲——能讓Galahad如此無警戒的人也隻有一個人，他迷迷糊糊的轉過身，摟上熟悉的腰並調侃。  
「我還以為做噩夢已經是十幾年前的事了。」  
Merlin沒有說話，沒有眼鏡的瞳孔放大看起來就像失神一樣， **這有點不尋常，** Harry想著，他在對方額上落下一個吻，然後把Merlin的頭靠向他的肩膀。  
這是讓Merlin感到最安全的動作，從他們彼此繼承了圓桌武士的名字開始，長達十幾年的相處讓他們知道彼此的敏感點、興趣以及習慣。  
他們已經不是以前血氣方剛的年輕人，不再像以前那樣瘋狂的索吻、展開熾熱的接觸，他們相處關係現在像文火，緩慢穩定的保溫，他們躺在床上凝視著天花闆沈默，隻有時鐘走的聲音響著，直到Merlin想開口說話。  
「我夢見你死了。」  
「喔，」Harry眨眨眼，「事實上，我的確死了一次。」不過他就像James Bond一樣，再次活過來回到愛人身邊。  
「我親手殺了你。」  
Merlin的聲音僵硬，他仍然能記得手裡握著那把獵槍的感覺，看著那發子彈穿過Harry的臉。Merlin以為他能淡然地接受朋友的死亡：蘭斯洛特、亞瑟的死，甚至是Harry的死（雖然事後，Harry仍活著躺回他旁邊）——可是當夢裡他按下闆機的時候，他還是感覺到心被撕裂。  
「我想我罪有應得？你殺了我這個麻煩鬼一定大快人心。」  
「我哭了。」Merlin彆扭說著，沒辦法，他總是該死的對Harry誠實，「在按下闆機之後，我哭了。我知道你是那個天殺的叛徒，我知道我做了正確的事情，可是我還是為了你，他媽的Harry Hart哭了。」  
Merlin夢中中槍的地方仍隱隱作痛著，即使現在他醒來他還是如此清楚記得夢中Harry的微笑、他們從軍並肩作戰的快樂，還有他最後被背叛的痛苦。  
他多希望夢裡的他們兩個在那年的派對，他多希望那年派對上的Harry能拿著酒走向他，然後改變他效忠的對象。  
「……Well，我就像我喜歡的老版特務電影，忠誠而且總會死而復生。」  
「隻有James Bond，還有不管哪個特務主角，最後他們都會為了任務犧牲。」  
「我相信那一天可以延長，as long as he want。」  
「他？」  
他們都知道那個「他」是誰，但對Harry來說重要的是Merlin笑了，他翻到Merlin的身上，從鎖骨摸到有力的肌肉。  
「那隻是一個夢，Merlin，我忠於圓桌武士，我忠於Arthur，我忠於這個下雨的國家。」  
「我呢？」  
「我還以為我不需要說出來？」  
Harry報復的咬了Merlin。  
  
-  
  
「Things base and vile, holding no quantity, love can transpose to from and dignity: love looks not with the eyes, but with mind.」✻  
 **其實被Merlin殺死是個不錯的結局。** Harry心裡想著，但他不會把這句話告訴他的愛人。他輕咬Merlin的耳朵，並用他迷人的嗓音說出仲夏夜之夢的一句台詞。這是Harry能說出最露骨的情話，一個紳士不會輕易的說出愛語，而且特務的身份卻讓Harry能夠輕鬆說出虛假的情意。  
Harry隻會藉由每個英國人都愛的文豪詩詞，將自己的真心情意藏在裡頭。  
Merlin知道這句話包含著他所有的真心，隻要這樣就夠了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
✻：仲夏夜之夢的台詞，「卑賤和劣行在愛情看來都不算數，都可以被轉化成美滿和莊嚴：愛情不用眼睛辨別，而是用心靈來判斷/愛用的不是眼睛，而是心。」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記
> 
>  
> 
> 我不知道這樣這樣到底寫得好不好...隻求別被打((逃
> 
> 到現在重看Tinker的時候，看見Jim跟Bill最後都還是好想哭啊QQ


End file.
